wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron (book chapter)
"Ron" is the twenty-first chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Ron tries to play kickball with the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Plot This chapter introduces Ron, a boy who wants to play kickball, but everyone else in Mrs. Jewls's class won't let him. Upset, he storms over to the hopscotch area where he sees Louis playing with Jenny. Ron tells Louis he wants to play kickball, and Louis informs he can just go play it, but Ron informs that Terrence won't let him play. Louis walks with Ron to the kickball field, and informs Jenny that she just won. At the kickball field, Dameon asks Louis if he wants to play kickball, and Louis says he will as long as Ron can join him. Terrence refuses, saying that it's his ball, but Louis informs him that he gave him the ball to share, and if he can't share it, he can't have it. Terrence agrees, but only if he can pitch. Louis and Ron form one team, with Ron pitching and Louis playing the other eight positions. Twenty minutes later, the other team got three outs, with the score being twenty-one to nothing. Ron is now up to kick, but he only kicks the ball a measely three-and-a-half feet, letting him be tagged out by Todd. Louis does pretty well, getting a home run, but when Ron is up again, he can only kick it two feet. Louis gets another home run, while Ron kicks the ball one foot before tripping over it on his way to first base. At three outs, the team shifts again, and Terrence's team gets five more runs before the lunch bell rings. Louis and Ron lose twenty-six to two, but Ron is informed to have had a wonderful time. The next day, Ron wants to play kickball again, but is once again refused by Terrence's team. When he tells Louis, they form the same team as the day before and lose fifty-seven to two. At the end of the game Louis asks Ron why he loves kickball so much. He brings up that he can't kick, field, or even run to first base. However, Ron tells Louis that he can't take all the blame, because Louis is half the team. He proceeds to punch Louis in the stomach, and it's said Ron punches a whole lot harder than he kicks. Characters *Ron *Terrence *Deedee *Jason *Jenny *Louis *Leslie *Rondi *Allison *Dameon *Myron *Todd Trivia *For the third time, Mrs. Jewls doesn't appear in a chapter, with the first two times being "Mrs. Gorf" and "Miss Zarves." *Terrence, Deedee, Jason, Dameon, Myron, and Todd were all on one team. The other three players aren't known, but they couldn't be Ron or Louis, since they were on one team, and they couldn't be Jenny, Leslie, Rondi, or Allison as they were all focusing on hopscotch. Gallery Ron 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Ron Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Ron Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Ron Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Ron Louis Illustration.png|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Ron Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters